The Menace and the Manuscript
by bubbles396
Summary: . I don't want to give too much away, but here I go anyways. Brennan is hospitalized and once she returns home, something menacing happens and it's up to the team to solve it. Read and I promise /hope  you won't be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Upload

The Menace and the Manuscript

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, this is just for fun.

Teaser: Ok, I'm horrible at writing summaries. I don't want to give too much away, but here I go anyways. Brennan is hospitalized and once she returns home, something menacing happens and it's up to the team to solve it. Read and I promise(/hope) you won't be disappointed!

Author's Note: FYI, there are NO spoilers for future episodes involved in this story; it's just my imagination running wild. That being said, there may be references to some aired episodes, the most recent being The Doctor in the Photo. I'm trying to make this like a real mystery, so BEWARE, I'm going to try to use all those sneaky plot devices that you never expect! Also, I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, but it ends at the perfect spot, so I broke up the chapter.

Chapter One: Suspicions

Brennan awoke to a ringing phone. She has been working long hours lately. It felt as though she had just fallen asleep, and sadly her abdominal pain did not go away. Still, she answered her phone, knowing that it was probably about work since no one else would call her at this hour. She was right, there was a body. After a quick conversation, she hung up and got out of bed.

As she walked to the bathroom, she noticed that her stomach hurt more, but disregarded it, assuming that the ibuprofen had just worn off. She noticed that she was also very thirsty, and she headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"When I talked to her, she said she would be here in a half hour, and that was over an hour ago," Cam said to Booth.

Angela walked back toward the group, "I just called her. No answer on her cell or home."

"Maybe she just went back to sleep. She has been working a lot lately, she deserves a day off," Hodgins optimistically added in.

"Well, this body has too much flesh for her anyways," Booth chimed in, "But it's still odd that she isn't here, or at least didn't call."

"Okay," Cam said, "How about once we get everything ready to back to the Jeffersonian, someone goes to check on her?"

"You know, this isn't really my part of the whole crime-solving thing," Angela said. "Hodgins and I drove here, so I could go check on her now."

"Yeah," Booth said, "I think that's a good idea."

"Me too" Hodgins said, "I think the keys are over by the van."

"Hey, I'm not going to stop you," Cam said. "I'm as worried as you are, go ahead."

"Okay then, it's decided," Angela said and quickly kissed Hodgins, grabbed the keys, and hopped in the car.

Angela made it to Brennan's apartment in less than 10 minutes. She quickly parked and ran inside. She had a bad feeling when she woke up to the phone ringing. And Brennan not showing up to a crime was very suspicious.

Thankfully she still had her spare key from when Brennan was in the Maluku Islands, so she let herself in. She opened the door and shrieked.

Author's Note: I know people say it at the end of _every_ chapter, but please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, I tried really hard to get this chapter up so you guys can have **_**something**_**. I have a pretty busy week, and the earliest anything **_**may**_** be posted by would be Thursday, but I can't even guarantee that. On the bright side, though, I am totally free for the 2 weeks after that, so I will (hopefully) be finished by/around New Year's, assuming the story stays on track. I have a general idea of where I'm going, but I'm not sure how long it is going to be, or if the story might get more complex, so bear with me. Also, I am nowhere near being an expert on any of this stuff; so if some of the facts about the case and stuff seem off, it's probably because it is. I'll try my best, but bear with me; I'm not a doctor or anything. Also, sorry this si short, but it's all I can do with the time I have, and I thought something was better than nothing. And now, back to the story…**

Chapter 2

Angela soon calmed down. Thankfully her scream did not cause any neighbors to poke their heads outside to see what happened. She quickly looked around the room, then ran in and knelt next to Brennan. She had collapsed in the middle of the floor, halfway between her bedroom and the kitchen.

Angela immediately dialed 911, and told the operator to send an ambulance to Brennan's apartment. Upon further investigation, Angela noticed that Brennan had a pulse and was breathing, and assumed she must have fainted.

The ambulance arrived with the EMTs, and Brennan awoke.

"Wha….what happened? Angela, why are you here?" Brennan asked her friend. "My stomach _really_ hurts."

Angela was about to answer when an EMT began to inquire about her stomach pain. After a series of questions and a cursory exam, the man said, "You seem pretty dehydrated, so that may be what caused you to faint, but I think you may have appendicitis, so we should probably take you down to the hospital."

Angela road with Brennan in the ambulance to the hospital. The EMTs took Brennan into the ER to be examined. Angela stepped outside to call Cam and give her an update.

Hodgins and Cam returned to the Lab and were waiting on some of the evidence from the crime scene to be transported back. Booth went back to the FBI building to look at missing persons for the general age, gender, and time missing to see if that narrowed it down at all. Cam's phone rang and she immediately answered it when she saw the caller I.D.

"Oh, Angela, thank goodness you called, how's Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins overheard Cam say into her phone, so he stepped a little closer. "Oh my, well it's lucky you went when you did, what did the EMTs say?"

After what felt like forever, Cam said, "Wow, she's at the hospital now, right? Good. Do you need us to come down?"

Cam listened to Angela and Hodgins thought he heard "she may be…surgery soon…call later…update…stay…while" on the other end of the line.

"Yes, that makes sense," Cam answered. "I'll let everyone else know, you should go with her. Call me as soon as you hear anything"

"What was that about? Any news about Brennan?" Hodgins coyly asked his boss.

"As if you weren't listening in," Cam responded, but soon continued. "It appears that Dr. Brennan fainted this morning, probably from dehydration, and that's why she didn't come to the crime scene. It is also possible that she has appendicitis, so the EMTs took her to the hospital to get checked out."

"Wow," was all Hodgins could say. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, she should be just fine. Angela is going to call when she knows more after they've done some tests." As if right on cue, some lab technicians began bringing in the evidence from the crime scene.

"In the mean time," Cam continued, "You can get to work on analyzing some bugs and slime, and I am going to call Booth."


End file.
